familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Council of Uvetichi (1100)
]] The Council of Uvetichi is the name given to two meetings of the older Russian princes, held in August 1100 for a reconciliation among themselves and with Davyd Igorevich Prince of Volhynia. The meeting took place in the city of Uvetichi on the right bank of the Dnieper River near Kiev (now the village of Vitachiv in Kiev Oblast). Council was preceded by a sharp conflict around Volyn and Halych. It started in November 1097, by Davyd Igorevich Prince of Volhynia violating the agreements reached at the previous Council of Lyubech. With the support of Svyatopolk, Grand Prince of Kiev who lured the Prince of Terebovl Vasilko Rostislavich to Kiev by deceit, Davyd captured and blinded Vasilko. Svyatopolk's cousins Vladimir Monomakh and Oleg Svyatoslavich, outraged by this act, gathered in Gorodets and threatened war, demanding that Svyatopolk and Davyd be relieved of their principalities. In the mean time, Vasilko's older brother Volodar Rostislavich reined in Davyd and was able to secured the release of his brother. Obsessed with vengeance Volodar and Vasilko continued their war against Davyd. They finally made peace by agreeing to kill the boyars responsible for blinding Vasilko Rostislavich. However, Svyatopolk unseated Davyd from the Principality of Volhynia, and then went to war against Volodar and Vasilko, claiming that their principalities belonged to them by dynastic right. The conflict was aggravated by the intervention of the King of Hungary Coloman, who took the side of Svyatopolk and the Cumans who supported Davyd. As a result of these conflicts, in 1100, Davyd was able to regain the Principality of Volhynia Повесть временных лет, статьи под 6605 (1097) годом и сл.. At the first meeting, held on 10th August Svyatopolk, Vladimir Monomakh, Davyd Svyatoslavich and Oleg Svyatoslavich "created the world among themselves." A new meeting was held on August 30, which they asked Davyd Igorevich to attend. After listening to his explanation, the brothers sent him away and decided his fate alone, without negotiating with him.Повесть временных лет, статья под 6608 (1100) годом. Davyd Igorevich was stripped of the Principality of Volhynia which was given to Svyatopolk's son Yaroslav). In return, Davyd received from Svyatopolk the towns Busk, Dubno, Chortoryisk and a monetary compensation. Later Svyatopolk also gave Davyd the Principality of Dorogobuzh. As far as Rostislav's sons were concerned, the princes decided to deprive Vasilko of the Principality of Terebovl, (probably because the prince was considered incompetent to reign because of his blindness). Ambassadors were sent to Volodar asking him to take care himself of his blind brother, or to send him to Kiev, where the princes had promised to take care of him. However Volodar din not comply with this decision. The final conditions of the peace are not known, but Vasilko remained Prince of Terebovl until his death. Progress at the council of Russian princes allowed them to join forces and initiate, during the following years, large-scale campaigns against the Cumans. References Category:Kievan Rus' Uvetichi Category:1100 in Ukraine Category:1100 in Russia